Steven on the Run (Old)
by GloriaRose
Summary: Steven runs away with Lion. The gems frantically look for him, while he's having adventures.


Steven walked down by the shoreline, the sun was just coming up, it was only barely visible on the horizon. He signed the reason he was out here was that he needed time to think, without the gemz coming in a breaking his concentration. He was on the opposite side of the beach than the temple. He felt like that was a good thing.

Pearl would come to wake him up anytime now and, would freak out about where he went. She would come looking for him. Steven really didn't want to be found. He walked a little further till he decided that it was a good place to sit.

He needed a plan. They would be better off without him anyway. He was always causing problems, he doughted they would even look for him after he left. There were a few things he needed to take with him. Money, clothes, food and water for bad times, a photo of him and the gems, and the photo of Connie.

In fact, those were the only things that really mattered to him. Though there were things he didn't like about his plan, they all we necessary he'd been planning for a month now. And today was the day he would finally see the fruits of his labours.

Steven would write a misleading note. Pack all of his things. Go to dad's van act like he left something and take some money from his jar. Then head south. It was foolproof. The gems would unknowingly give him time to run away.

He really couldn't believe that he was actually doing this. He didn't think he would have the guts when he first started to plan. Steven then looked back to the direction of the temple. He saw pearl in the distance, he knew she'd spoted him so he got up and walked towards her. She looked a little irritated as she walked over to him.

"You should have told us that you were going to walk down the beach, you scared me!" Pearl nagged a bit. Before signing slightly, "At the very least you should have left a note."

"Yeah I should have," Steven smiled praising himself, he just indirectly helped his plan. It was going well so far, and he hoped everything would lay out smoothly so he didn't need to edit anything in his plan.

He followed Pearl as they walked back to the temple. There was an awkward silence the entire time they walked. He needed to find a way to put his words, in the right order. When they entered the door to the beach house, Steven asked with a joyous smile, "Are you guys going on a mission today?"

"Yeah why do you ask?" Pearl replied, as went behind the counter and began to make him breakfast. It was just the plain bacon and eggs, she made that every day for him.

"I was just wondering. How long are you guys going to be gone?" Steven queried again, as he sat down in one of the stools next to the counter.

"I few hours, I think, maybe more, Garnet rally hasn't told us much. " Pearl said as she cracked eggs into the pan, with incredible dexterity. I have to use Lion to get me a few towns over, it was called River City. It was a hundred miles northeast of here. And from his knowledge, there were no warp pads near there. It was the perfect plan. He barely stopped himself from making a large grin, like someone who just won a game.

"Okay, can I hang out with Connie while you're gone?" Steven asked, struggling to hold in his inner triumph. This is what his note was going to say, that he was at Connie's. He felt bad lying to the gems. It just didn't feel right, but it was the plan. And the next part of the to do list made him feel horrible Steven was going to steal one hundred bucks from his dad.

"Yes, but be careful we don't want to return to see you with a cracked gem!" Pearl said, not even joking. She finished cooking the meal and laid the plate in front of him. This might be his last meal for today. He needed to be conservative with his money.

"I won't!" Steven said as he began to hastily dig into eggs. Making Pearl raises an eyebrow.

"Don't start eating like Amethyst does," She told him as she looked at the manner in which he ate today. Honestly, her personality rubbed too much off onto Steven.

Right when he finished his meal Garnet's door opened and she had Amethyst with her, "It's time to go," Garnet said in her monochromatic voice as went to the warp pad. Soon Pearl got on and she then warped them to an unknown location.

He hastily ran to get a piece of paper and pen. He then speeds to the counter and wrote, in rather sloppy penmanship, "I'm at Connie's house, see you soon!" Steven went to grab his cheeseburger backpack and packing all the items he was going to take. He stopped for a second. Was he really going to go through with this?

Yes, yes he was. He thought with a sigh. The boy then walked over to the door and with his backpack and looked at the house. This was going to be the last time he was going to see this place. He sighed once again, don't look back. Steven left and casualty started to walk to his dad's car wash, when his furry friend, Lion jumped next to him.

"You want to come too?" Steven said stopping to talk. He was afraid lion would get the gems and teleport them to where he was. That would ruin everything! But being that he needed to go to a further away city than originally planned, he might actually need the pink feline, "You can come lion. If you promise not to tell the gems where I went, promise?"

In reply to Steven's words lion got down so the young boy could hop on top of him. "I guess that means yes!" Steven stated exuberantly, "To the car wash!"

Once Steven was on lion's back he opened a portal with his supersonic roar and took Steven directly to the car wash. Steven quickly got off and walked to the can that was his dad's residence. He was really doing this. He then pounded on the door, while shouting, "Dad!"

"Right behind you Sthu ball," His father said for once he wasn't in the car. He smiled at seeing his favourite son. His only son in fact. "What brings you here?"

"Oh, I think I left something here?" Steven said with a little uncertainty in his voice. He hoped he didn't give himself way. He smiled to try to help his situation, and it helped, a little.

"I don't think you did, but feel free to look, I'm gonna go continue to work okay?" He said he turning around inside the car wash. Greg was changing out the car washes' brushes. "Let me know if you need any help."

Once his dad left Steven went straight towards the jar, that held all his money. He hesitated this was his least favourite part of his plan. Heck, he really didn't like anything in his plan. But it was the only way to get money. He took out two fifties and put them in his back pocket.

As soon as he grabbed the money he sprinted over to Lion. He hoped on have lion take him to River City.


End file.
